This invention relates generally to the raising and lowering of convertible tops, and more particularly to controlling the articulation of a convertible top as it is being lowered and raised. The invention further relates to means utilized for facilitating the control of such convertible top articulation.
The present invention is well suited to vehicles utilizing collapsible convertible tops that store in on-board storage compartments. In general, these types of convertible tops utilize a linkage assembly, coupled to the vehicle, that collapses into the on-board storage compartment as the convertible top is lowered. Conversely, as the convertible top is raised, the linkage assembly is articulated into a fully erect, uncollapsed state. These types of linkage assemblies often use a balance link, pivotally coupled at one end to a control link, to control the articulation of the convertible top as it is raised and lowered. The opposite end of the balance link is pivotally coupled to a stationary portion of the vehicle and is therefore limited to pivotal movement. As a result, the balance link cannot be longitudinally displaced, consequently, the actuation of the control link is limited and the articulation of the convertible top is restricted accordingly.
In order to obtain a more desirable articulation of the convertible top as it is raised and lowered, it has been discovered that a system of cams, cam followers, sliding pivot points, and/or springs can be utilized in conjunction with the balance link. These devices permit controlled longitudinal displacement of the balance link as the convertible top is raised and lowered, thereby precisely actuating the control link to achieve total control over the convertible top stack during articulation. This ability to control and modify the rate of convertible top articulation, and the positioning of the convertible top, at any point in the cycle provides several advantages. For example, one advantage of the present invention is that the convertible top linkage assembly is articulated into a fully erect, non-collapsed idled position before reaching the header. The invention then allows the linkage assembly to be pivoted from this idled position either manually or by powered actuation into a raised operative position, while in a fully erect, non-collapsed state. Accordingly, the speed at which the convertible top approaches the vehicle can be accurately decreased to eliminate header slam and the associated noise. Furthermore, when the convertible top is initially lifted off the header and windows, it remains in a fully erect, non-collapsed state until the linkage assembly reaches the idled position where there is clearance between itself and the adjacent portions of the vehicle such as the side windows. This prevents the convertible top from interfering with the vehicle once it goes into its lift cycle and articulates into a collapsed position. Thus, it is unnecessary to lower the side windows prior to retracting the convertible top. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a means for controlling the overall articulation of the convertible top as it is raised and lowered so that it can be raised and lowered without interference from side windows, roll bars, etc.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.